galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Storyline
In the GOF universe there different storylines. This is partially a composition of different articles. GOF1 Keith T. Maxwell, an honorable discharge from the Terran space fleet arrives on a battle cruiser at Eden Prime, and is granted his own ship from Admiral Smith. Christine Hammond greets Maxwell and shows him his new ship, an Icarus scout, Class II. After being taught the basics of the hangar, the game will proceed to a basic flight tutorial, explain how to fly, use weapons, and fight. After returning to the station, Maxwell is greeted by Vlad Borsikov and is ordered to clear the space corridor of space junk. Afterwards, Maxwell proceeds through 9 different Lv as the storyline progresses. As Keith progresses though the storyline, he helps several clients, all of whom are attacked by Vossk fighters. Keith then meets a Vossk who tells him that a Vossk general was working with a Terran officer, who turns out to be Vlad. A squad of Terran fighters, including Keith and Christine, attempt to attack Vlad, but fails, and Christine is killed in the process. Afterwards, Admiral Smith's forces manage to track down Vlad again, and Keith proceeds to fight Vlad. The storyline ends when Vlad is killed and Christine's death has been avenged. GOF2 base game Galaxy on Fire 2, abbreviated as GoF2, is the second game set in the Galaxy on Fire universe. GoF2 is set thirty-five years after GoF1 during the Void Threat. The series' protagonist, Keith T. Maxwell, is shot thirty-five years into the future by a hyperdrive malfunction, caused during a pirate ambush. After some time, an ore trader named Gunant Breh finds Maxwell's crippled ship drifting in space and brings it to the Var Hastra mining station. The player learns to use the main features of GoF2, including outfitting a ship, mining, and fighting pirates. After completing the tutorial, the player is given Gunant's old ship, Betty, and taken to Terran territory by a Terran convoy. There, the player learns of the Void Threat and battles them throughout the rest of the storyline, eventually destroying their capability to launch attacks in the galaxy. GOF2 Valkyrie This is the second addon to the GOF2 game.The basic premise of the add-on is that Keith picks up a job from a woman named Alice. As the player plays the storyline you find out that Alice is Carla Paolini's sister and Alice wants to attack Carla and steal the blueprint for the Khador drive. The player will eventually disable her station in the course of the final mission. She will try to escape with the Khador drive she stole but end up in Void Space. Supernova The add-on picks up right where Valkyrie left off. It will focus on the long-lasting scuffle between the Nivelian Republic and the Mido Confederation and put Keith in a delicate situation: a devastating supernova is threatening the mere existence of vast parts of the Mido sector and there is no chance that Keith and the Deep Science society can evacuate all inhabitants of the trouble area in time unless they get support from Nivelians. Fortunately, the Nivelian leader, Trunt Harval agreed to help them as well. With two factions assisting, the Midorian's fate was saved. Gunant Breh was relieved that his son, Gunant IV, was saved by his old friend, Keith T. Maxwell. He repaid his debt of life to Gunant Breh, and was happy to help the Midorians. However, stealth fighters were sighted and tried to thwart their plan to save the Midorians. The only pilot that had survived the battle with a Stealth Fighter was Keith. Soon, Brent asked Keith to talk to Trunt Harval as he recieved reports of the same ships in Nivelian territories. He was a little surprised to see Keith's victory over the stealth fighters. After that, Khador and Deep Science designed an anti-matter missile to calm the Supernova down. However, the plan failed as Khador's missle made the Supernova grow bigger - it used Khador's missile as a fuel. Khador locked himself in his labratory and refused to talk to anybody. Thadellonius Moonsprocket, an old, weird professor and former colleague of Deep Science visited Thynome and offered his help. He suggested building a Plasma Array, which needed Chromo Plasma. Chromo Plasma is made by fusing 917 tons each of Blue Plasma, Red Plasma, Green Plasma, and Purple Plasma. In order to fulfill the need to build the device, they needed 4 ancient plasma crystals that were now unknown in the Galaxy. The Chromo Plasma would be used to reverse the Supernova. The first crystal was found in some space wreckage. Keith hacked the wreck of old containers and brought the first crystal to Brent Snocom. The second one was held by one of a few most wanted criminals in the Galaxy. That's when Brent introduced Keith to the Most Wanted list of the universe's most dangerous criminals. The third one was obtained by Keith by going to a mining station at Coromesk and helping the miners, and the fourth one was obtained by Keith by disguising himself as a Vossk to hack a Vossk ship that contained the crystal. He gained information about that from Mekannt Orssk, an old aquintance of Alice who gave Keith the prototype of the K'Suukk. Now that he was a chancellor, Keith blackmailed him to give him information about the crystal, or else he would tell the Vossk emperor about the stealing of the K'suukk. Keith also learned about mining plasma from Gunant Breh. Completing the blueprint, Keith brought the Chromo Plasma to Khador and friends. As they were about to fire the Chromo Plasma by using the Plasma Array, Trunt Harval arrived with his army of Stealth Fighters (Specter ships) and destroyed the Plasma Array. Fortunately the Chromo Plasma was not destroyed, and to fire the plasma, they needed something as big as the Plasma Array. Their only option was to bring back the Valkyrie Station. Keith travelled to the Void world and made an agreement with Alice to bring her and Valkyrie outside the Void Space. He searched for a luxurious apartment for Alice to stay, and found one. Returning to Void Space, he was surprised to see that he had been tricked by Alice. A wave of Void fighters were ready to hunt him down, as Alice had turned Cornelius Tenner into a half Terran, half Void so she could communicate to the Voids. Docking at Valkyrie by hacking, Keith and Hans (his assistant who brought 1,000 energy cells) captured Alice and Cornelius. Had Alice been cooperating with Keith, she wouldn't be considered as a prisoner. Valkyrie Station was weaponized with a Plasma Array, and sent to Var Lupra - Ginoya System. There, a full Terran Armada was guarding the operation. When Keith arrived there, Trunt Harval also arrived with his armada of Stealth Fighters. The Terrans were forced to battle the stealth fighters, while Keith had a dangerous duel with Trunt Harval. Valkyrie Station, which was planned to be remotely controlled, was hit and couldn't be controlled remotely. Surprisingly, Alice arrived in a Cicero and planned to steal Valkyrie for herself. She was shocked to see that they had removed her Alice Drive, meaning she couldn't escape. Valkyrie was damaged and ready to explode at any time, so Alice had no choice but to sacrifice herself in her last act of redemption - firing the Plamsa Array. The Supernova was reversed, and Valkyrie exploded along with Alice. All the stealth fighters were destroyed too. Keith was surprised to see Trunt Harval still alive, and dueled him. Trunt revealed that the stealth fighter was his army all along, and the supernova was artificial - made by the Nivelians so the Midorian rebels died as a 'punishment' for their rebellion against the Nivelian faction. Keith gave his all in battling Trunt. Finally, Trunt was defeated and died with his ship. Keith was back to Thynome to celebrate the Terran's victory, and remembering Alice with Carla. Carla was happy that Alice seemed to have redeemed herself. The next morning, the old professor, Thadelonious Moonsprocket, his assistant, Dr. Lampeter, and the galaxy hero Keith T Maxwell was nowhere to be found in the Thynome research station. A small note was found... "Dear Carla. I'm out for a drink. see you! -Keith", leaving Carla with a sense of déja vu. Meanwhile in the Maissa station... Mkkt Bkkt was supplying Dr. Moonsprocket, his psychiatrist Dr. Lampeter and Keith with a drink called "Flabbergasters". The war hero was found totally drunk. There end the addons for GOF2 it is unlikely Fishlabs will make more but who knows. For better info See also Valkyrie and Supernova videos Blueprints in storyline and freelance Category:Add-Ons Category:Events Category:Missions Category:Supernova Category:Valkyrie Category:Walkthrough